


I Will Show Him

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Dumbledore, Bottom Severus Snape, Creature Fic, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Past Child Abuse, Top Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Voldemort is dead but Harry wants to get rid of Dumbledore? Join him and his mate, Severus as they plot and get their revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Snape watched Granger and Weasley almost run out of the Headmaster's office. Potter, however, just slowly walked. The boy was to cocky. 

"Good night Professor, I will see you tomorrow in class. I am sorry to have bothered you."

Snape turned on him and glared. "I don't care if I ever see you again. You are a waste my time, my energy and space. Hogwarts doesn't need the likes of Harry Potter. You are just like your father, in every way." He was furious. Dumbledore had let Harry Potter and his two friends get away with breaking curfew, being out in the Forbidden Forest, who knows what they were doing. He knew that Granger and Weasley headed to the tower to give Harry time to talk to him. He had seen Harry motioned them away. "Get out of my sight."

"I will speak to you tomorrow when you calm down." Harry clearly did not want to argue with Snape.

"No, you won't. I am serious. I have had it. I am done. I don't even know why I bothered trying to help you, you clearly don't want it. No more defense lessons, no more potions, no more help." Snape leaned in close. "You are banned from any of my lessons, my classroom, my office and my labs."

Harry looked at him. "You didn't even ask what I was doing or why."

"I don't care. I have put up with you for six years. I put up with your father for almost ten, seven in school and three with the Order. I am finished with anything to do with any Potter. You are nothing but a spoiled rotten bully. Go and find someone else to abuse. Now, get out of my sight or I will remove another one hundred points."

Harry let out a small sigh. "You are wrong." Harry started walking towards the moving stairs.

Snape glared at the retreating back. "100 points from Gryffindor for not obeying a Professor, lack of respect and being stupid." He watched as Harry didn't even stop to acknowledge what he said.

________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore was looking at all the tables. He noticed Hermione and Ron seemed to be looking for someone. He glanced around, trying to figure out who was missing, he noticed Harry wasn't sitting at the table. "Severus, have you spoken to Harry?" He watched Hermione and Ron leave the Great Hall. He was hoping nothing happened.

"You mean after he left your office?" Severus ignored the questioning looks for the rest of the staff.

"Yes." Dumbledore wasn't looking at him but still looking around, hoping he missed seeing Harry. He really needed to make sure Harry was here.

"Yes, I did." Severus firmly believed that the boy needed to hear the truth and he wasn't about to start lying to the little brat.

"He isn't here for breakfast." Dumbledore hoped that there was a good reason for Harry to miss a meal. He usually didn't, unless he was in the infirmary.

"So he is sulking in his bed. Poor little boy didn't like the truth given to him." 

"Severus what did you tell him?" Dumbledore asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"The truth. He needed to hear it. He needed to see he isn't so special. His fame isn't everything."

"Come with me, now. I want to see the memory of what you said to him. It better not be the reason that Gryffindor is missing another one hundred points either."

Severus glared at him but followed him to his office. Dumbledore pulled out his pensive. "Put the memory in there."

"I fail to see why you are making a big deal out of this. They got caught, they were punished. I spoke to him and now he is sulking." 

"Now Severus."

Severus pulled out his wand and cast the required spell and put his memory into the pensive, as he went to take his seat, the gargoyle announced: "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

Dumbledore frowned but admitted them. They rushed into his office. "He's gone. Harry's gone. We thought he was just blowing off steam in the ROR, but he's not there. Ginny is looking for him." Hermione rushed the words out of her mouth.

"So he's not in his bed or the ROR, he could be anywhere, including back in the Forest, where he shouldn't be." Snape wondered when Granger got so overdramatic.

"No, his trunk is gone too. His bed wasn't even slept in. The curtains were closed, so I didn't notice right away." Weasley whined.

Dumbledore turned his glare to Snape. "I better not find out you are the reason he left. You know how important Harry is."

Snape glared at the man. "He doesn't have two brain cells, he is most likely in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. He most likely rented a room above one of the pubs, whining to whoever will listen to him, I bet Rita will do a lovely heart-wrenching sob story about finding him, how he poured his sorrows out to her."

"Hermione, Ron did he say anything last night?"

"No, he just went to bed, I thought. He came into the tower, walked passed us waiting for him on the couch."

"Sulking." Snape really resisting the urge to inform Weasley that he shouldn't think as he felt Dumbledore wasn't in a good mood to let the comment slide.

"Hermione, Ron, please go to your class. I will let you know when we find Harry." Dumbledore waited until they left his office and went to the pensive.

Snape sat and waited for the short time period the memory would take to play. He knew Dumbledore was going to blame him for the stupid boy running away. He began to plan on how to find the little brat. He saw Dumbledore get kicked out of the memory as it ended. "Oh, Severus, you have no idea what you have done."

Snape sat up straighter, that wasn't what he was expecting from the man. "What are you talking about?" He was actually confused by that statement.

"What do you know about Harry?" Dumbledore sat down in his desk chair.

"I believe you just saw it." 

"No, I heard you vent your anger and your emotions. I asked what do you know about him?"

"He is exactly like his father. He is a spoiled rotten brat, gets everything handed to him. It's gotten worse since he defeated the Dark Lord. He prances around here like he owns it. He torments Draco and my other snakes." Snape snapped, well technically it's more like Ron Weasley and Draco torment each other. Harry usually gets dragged in by the other two.

"Oh, Severus, you are so wrong." Dumbledore sighed. "When I placed Harry at Petunia's-"

"You placed him with that bitch. You know what she did to Lily." Snape couldn't believe his ears. "You knew she hated Lily, you knew how she treated her when she went home. You also know how much she hates magic. You told us he was treated like a Prince, he was getting training."

"I found that out when I first saw Harry during his sorting. He was abused, in all ways." Dumbledore told him. "Very cruelly abused, he wore glamours to cover the scarring. He didn't even realize he was doing it."

"What do you mean scaring? Abused in all ways?" Snape felt sick. There was no way that he could believe that, but he knew Petunia, knew what she was like.

"When I placed him at Petunia's I had to go back a year later and place more wards. Wards that would control Harry's accidental magic. A year after that I had to put a bind on his magic. I didn't know they were abusing him. I just thought he was having a rough time because he was missing his parents. I didn't know he was already wearing glamours."

Snape jerked his head up. "He was barely four and already wearing glamour?" He paused, thinking of everything that could mean. "You didn't wonder about having to add more wards or binding his magic? You didn't bother to look closely, did you? You really believe all muggles are good, sweet and loving, despite what you have seen and heard over the years. Despite what happened to the Dark Lord and me, look how we turned out because of being abused, do you ever learn? Returning a child to an abuser isn't the right thing to do."

"I know, I didn't realize it until after Harry killed Tom when he was in the infirmary, Poppy removed them and we saw what he truly looked like. The second killing curse removed the binding."

"The binding of his magic wasn't just his magic was it?" 

"No, I didn't realize it at the time, but when I bound his magic, I believed it would be a temporary one, however, it wasn't. It didn't get removed until Harry died. The reason why Harry's magic, intelligence, and his creature inheritance came to light is because of that binding breaking."

"Creature?" Snape closed his eyes. "Why do I have a feeling you are leaving more information out?"

"He is a Dark Elemental, killing curses don't work on them." Dumbledore paused and let that information penetrate Snape's brain. "He wasn't James and Lily's child. He was actually the son of two of the last of Dark Elemental, the Ministry had them attacked by over a hundred dementors."

"The reason why dementors affected him so badly." Snape couldn't believe it, there was an actual reason for him fainting, not just hearing Lily's voice before she was killed.

"Harry went to Gringotts over the summer because the charm Lily used to make him look like James wore off on his sixteenth birthday. He found a letter from James and Lily, explaining how he was adopted. He is wearing a glamour to make himself looked like James, this year." Dumbledore paused "the part that you need to know is that you just rejected your mate. I know you aren't a creature, but by rejecting Harry, he will close off anything good, I fear he may now want justice for everything we have done to him. He only remained here because I asked him to forgive me, and I promised him to work on getting you to see the real him."

"Who knows about this?" Snape asked finally recovering from the shock of what he learned. Dark Elementals were dangerous and very hard to kill. It also explained why Potter had wanted extra lessons.

"Only us. I took a Vow, it only allowed for you to know. If he shuts off enough of his emotions, he could destroy the magical world in his anger."

"What did you mean forgive you and just for everything we have done to him?" Snape was wondering exactly had been kept from him. There was something else going on. Yes, he knew the abuse was bad, but that wouldn't full enough anger to destroy the magical world, he hoped.

"The abuse is the major one. I kept sending him back, knowing he was being abused. The wards needed to be replenished."

"Blood Wards don't work if there wasn't love in the house, he also only needed to spend two weeks there a year." Snape looked at him. "You knew that you left him there for a reason."

Dumbledore looked down at his desk. "I did. I had to. He needed to know suffering, he needed to be willing to die. You knew he was a Horcrux. Tom needed to kill Harry in order for the Horcrux to be destroyed."

"If you say it was for the greater good, I will hex you." Snape looked at Dumbledore, something was off. "What else? You are hiding things." Snape could see it clearly in the man's troubled eyes. He was hiding a lot of secrets.

"He found out I had been using his seats to get laws passed, without his permission. It's the reason so many of them have been revoked. He also knows about the money."

"What money?" Snape didn't like where all this was headed, he hoped he was wrong.

"I paid the Dursley to keep him. They never told him, they told him he was a drain on their finances. He even owns their house. I paid Ron and Hermione to befriend him and keep an eye on him. Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Ginny, and Molly were also involved."

"Merlin, is there anything you haven't done to him? You got him killed, you stole from him, you left him to be abused, you paid his friends and those he thought of as family." Snape narrowed his eyes. "No, you didn't?"

"Yes, I did try to marry him off to Ginny and you, when he informed me you were his mate. I offered him a way of getting you." Dumbledore told him. "He refused."

"Miracles never cease, he refused. Did you ever wonder why?" Snape couldn't believe it. They had treated their Savior worse than a Death Eater would treat their victims. The victims at least knew they were going to be treated. Harry Potter was a child, a baby when it started with him. By the look on Dumbledore's face, the man never wondered why. "Why were they in the Forbidden Forest last night?"

"Harry needed to bleed off some of his magic, he goes out to the Forest to do so. It would set off alarms if he did it in Hogwarts, his magic might even take down the wards. Hermione and Ron usually follow him. He knows they do, he has sent them back sometimes with some spell he invented. Didn't you wonder why Harry was barely talking to them? Draco starts those confrontations with Ron. Ron and him actually, they drag Harry into them."

"In order to invent spells he has to know other languages, runes, and even Arithmancy." Snape looked at him. "He knows them, doesn't he? He is good at potions too?" He ignored the comments about Draco. He knew Draco and Weasley were always fighting, he never really noticed that the boy wasn't talking to his friends.

"Yes, when the binds came off, it awakened the Ravenclaw part of him, the masks he had hidden behind allow his Slytherin side to hide, and endure. The adventures I forced him to go on, gave him a Gryffindor side."

"You better explain that Gryffindor side remark." Snape knew this was a lot to process and he wasn't sure how he was going to find the boy now, everything he knew about him was wrong, all because of a lying deceitful old fool.

"I provided Hermione with potions and taught her how to cast a compulsion charm on Harry. He needed to learn to be a Gryffindor. I worked hard to make sure he wouldn't go into Slytherin House like the Sorting Hat wanted him to. The potions and spells don't work since the binding broke."

"Is there any truth to his years here?" Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, he wanted to kill the old fool.

"You mean would Harry have done any of those adventures?"

"Yes."

"No, Hermione and the potions made him do them. Even going after the troll was a compulsion spell. I cast it on him. He knows all of this, it's one of the reasons he was so furious. He reviewed all of his memories of the events and saw what we did." Dumbledore sighed. "We have to find him before it's too late."

"It might already be too late. I will find him but you can expect my resignation today." Snape said. "I won't continue to work for you."

Dumbledore sighed. "If you find him, can you stay here if he does? He will need you to help ground him."

Snape glared, retrieved his memory and left the office. He had a Dark Elemental to find.

________________________________________________________________________________

He went to his quarters, gave the password and entered. He stopped short as he saw Harry Potter sitting on his couch. The boy huffed a bit as if stemming a laugh. "So he told you."

Snape didn't pretend to not understand as he sat down in his favorite chair. "How did you get in?"

"Hogwarts."

Snape didn't reply right away, he was thinking about what he learned. "How much is true?"

"Depends on what he told you." Harry sighed, deeply. "I am a Dark Elemental, but what he doesn't know is I can control all elements. Yes, they stole from me. Yes, I was abused. Yes, they sent me on those adventures and he used my seats without my consent. He never even told me I had more than that one vault. I never even got to hold my own key. Those clothes I have been wearing are all my huge cousin's cast offs."

"I am your mate." 

"True, but because of your rejection, I am now free to leave here. I only came here to see if he would tell you the truth and to tell you don't bother to try and find me. I wasn't going to originally, but I know you would look."

"I already began to work out how to search." Snape sighed. "I don't want you to leave." He lowered his head, he didn't want to be rejected now.

"Why? Because you are afraid of what I might do or become?"

"No, I never wanted you to leave. I know I said some cruel things last night. You know what my temper is like, you have experienced it enough." Snape answered honestly.

"True, but I can't stay here. I only came back because of you. I can't stay here, seeing my mate, knowing he rejected me." Harry stood up. "I need to head out before he finds out you spoke to me."

"I am resigning." Snape told him quickly. "I told him before I left his office."

"Good luck." Harry said. "I know whatever you do, it will be successful."

Snape inwardly sighed as he realized it was up to him to make the move. Harry wouldn't, he had already been rejected. "I want to go with you."

Harry sat back down. "Why?"

Snape closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because you are my mate. I knew it a few years ago. The first potion class. I never told anyone else, but I am a dark elf."

"I know."

Snape opened his eyes and stared at him, before finally asking "how?"

"Your smell. You smell of fresh air, trees, spices, clove to be exact. Your glamour also flickers behind your right ear at least once a week."

"You smell of the air after a summer storm. When you think I am sad, you smell like strawberries. When you think I am angry, you smell like lavender. If I start to insult you, you smell like oranges, but my favorite smell is when I am being sarcastic or caustic to Granger or the youngest Weasleys', you smell like jasmine." Snape actually felt lighter now that they had talked. He had been keeping that aspect of his life hidden for so long.

"If you come with me, I want you to realize, I will be going after Dumbledore and his helpers. I want them out of Hogwarts. I want the magical world to know what they have done. I want Mad-Eye and Tonks to be ousted from their Ministry jobs." Harry informed him, waiting to see how Snape felt about going after Dumbledore.

Snape grinned. "I am up for that. I have an idea of how to get even with them."

"So do I." Harry told the man. "There is one more thing."

"I know and I am fine with it." 

"Call me Harry from now on."

"Severus."

"Go and pack. We start getting our revenge the minute we leave here." Harry picked up the book he had been reading, Snape hasn't noticed it beforehand.

Snape stood up, looked down at Harry. "Do not ever feel guilty for what we are going to do, they deserve it."

"I know and I won't. I am just glad Tom is dead, I wouldn't want to fight both of them at the same time."

Snape smirked. "I think you would have won."

"Oh, I know that. Dark Elementals may be dark creatures, but we aren't insane nor are we stupid."

Snape grinned at him. "I believe it's time for the dark to take control."


	2. Finding Home

Harry landed with Severus in his arms. Severus looked around. "Where are we?" It didn't look like Potter Manor, but he only visited that place once. 

"Black Manor, I am Lord Black, Dumbledore thinks Draco is." He stepped away from Severus. He watched Severus look around the room. The room had cream walls, with a mix of furniture. There was a deep green deep couch, with matching chairs. The floor was hardwood floors, with a cream rug in front of the couch and chairs. 

"Why did the Mutt stay at that dump that the Order used?" Severus faced Harry again, but he went back to looking around the room, there was a built-in bookcase, filled with books.

"He didn't want Dumbledore to know what he had. We never really got to chat, but he didn't fully trust Dumbledore. He actually called him the old fart." Harry started a fire. "Are you comfortable enough to remove your glamour?" 

Severus turned to face Harry again. He wouldn't have recognized him. Harry had grown several inches, he was now taller than him. He wasn't slender any longer, as his shoulders were broader, he clearly had muscles now. His hair was black with some light brown highlights, it wasn't the messy mop it was before, it was straighter with a slight wave to it. His skin was slightly darker like he had a permanent tan. His eyes went from emerald green to a deep brown with some specks of green. Harry was wearing deep green robes with a slightly lighter green trimmings. "Does he know what you look like?" Severus asked.

"No, some of my glamours were removed while I was there, but he doesn't know what I fully look like. When the binds that he put on me broke, a lot of my magic still had to fix things, so he hasn't seen me." Harry answered. 

Severus grinned as he dropped his glamours. He allowed his true self to appear. He grew about an inch, his black hair wasn't greasy and now was fuller and longer. His nose went back to the normal size, no longer long and crooked. He had an aquiline nose with slightly fuller lips, his skin was now pale, clear and lost the yellowish tint. He lost the shallow look on his frame, he was lean and wiry. "He has never seen mine." Severus saw the small smile Harry had at seeing his true self.

"Come, let me show you around. I am going to put you next to me, my instincts won't want you too far away from me, but I know we aren't ready to share a room." Severus nodded his agreement, and he followed Harry out of the room. 

"What about the Potter Manor and other houses?" Severus asked as Harry started to give him a tour.

"I didn't want to take a chance as he knows about them. He also leased so many of my properties out to others, I didn't want to take a chance of someone still living there, even though I ended the leases, I still had to let them ride out terms of the lease." 

"If there anything that man hasn't done to you?" The growing list was alarming. He wondered how he had missed so much, but then again Dumbledore had been making sure he only ever saw Harry as a duplicate of James.

"I can't think of anything. He even got me killed." Harry responded. "There is also an updated potion lab downstairs. I will show it to you. If you need anything, I will arrange for it to be delivered. I will set up a vault for you to use."

"I can pay." Severus responded, only to bump into Harry. "Harry?" He watched for a few seconds, realized why Harry didn't move or respond. "I am sorry Harry, I am not used to being cared for. It will take me awhile to get used to it." He knew as the submissive, he would be cared for. The dominant would want to provide for him and he knew he craved it. It's why he originally went to the Dark Lord. 

Harry turned, raised his hand to Severus' face, caressed his cheek. "I understand, but I also don't want you to change yourself to fit me. I want you to remain you, I expect that there will be many changes for each of us, following our nature for a change instead of hiding ourselves from everyone."

Severus leaned into Harry's hand. It had been so long since he allowed himself to let his dark elf or submissive side loose. "Thank you, Harry." He needed his mate, he had waited for so long for him. 

"Come let's go and put your trunks in your room. There is a library at the end of the hall on our floor. It will be our personal library. The main library is next to my office." Harry pointed to the library door at the end of the hall.

"House elves?" Severus wasn't sure since no elf appeared when they arrived. He hoped that Harry had someone to help with the Manor.

"Dobby, Kreacher and Winky. Dobby and Winky are at Hogwarts for now. I wanted them to keep an eye his minions. Kreacher stays at the old Black home to watch them there. Molly and a few others still view it as if it belongs to the Order solely. Kreacher will come later tonight and take care everything for us. Dobby covers in the morning, and Winky in the afternoon." Harry answered. "Severus, do you think Lucius would be willing to help?"

"Oh, I am sure Lucius would." Severus knew Lucius would be joining them, would give them insight into the Wizengamot. "He hates Dumbledore."

_______________________________________________________________________________

After dinner they moved into the solarium off of the kitchen. "Ask your questions." Harry was sitting in a black leather recliner. He watched Severus move over to the matching couch, sat down and faced him. 

"I want your version of what happened. He really didn't tell me anything, just what he did." Severus answered. "I would like to hear what happened from your viewpoint. I am sure we have different versions of what happened since I know he lied to me." The room had a wall of windows that overlooked the outside gardens, the walls were painted in the same cream color as the rest of the house. The couch and chairs in the room were in black leather, the Verde marble fireplace on the wall opposite the door. There was an entrance to the kitchen in the furthest corner. The wood in the room was cherry wood and polished to a shine.

"I will hit the key points, as I agree he has lied to everyone. For example in my first year, when he stole the house cup from Slytherin, he never mentioned it was Tom on the back of Quirrell's head. Tom was the one who was after the stone and killed the unicorns. He made me go through a course to get to the stone and I ended up killing Quirrell by burning the man to death with my hands. He said it was the power of my mother's love."

"What?" Severus asked shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Love?"

"It gets better, he knew Tom was there and did nothing." Harry told him. "He also sent me back to my relatives knowing I would be punished for Hagrid giving my cousin a pigtail."

"He knew he was there and did nothing? He warned us as he asked us about creating the different part of the course, that he thought Tom might make an appearance, Quirrell was in that meeting and he knew?" He knew he shouldn't be surprised but he was. "He allowed Tom to stay the whole year. Tom almost killed you while you were flying."

"Yes. He wanted the house cup to go to Gryffindor because as you know before that it had been a few years for Gryffindor, he wanted to be able to have the cup win linked to Granger's brains and our bravery in going after that stone." Harry summoned up some tea. "He wanted to really push her being the brightest witch of the century or something."

Severus thought for a few minutes. "Her know it all attitude?" He never cared for the girl but she was bright, he had to give her that.

"Turns out he let her spend a few years studying before coming to Hogwarts. She had all the course books ahead of time for each year after that, usually about two years ahead of time." Harry answered. "Ron's job was to keep me from studying and getting us to rely on her keep us from failing. You know how Ron and Ginny Weasley were around me, it was part of the way to make me feel like they were family and make me want to cling more to them after I returned from my relatives' house. He even had them outside of the barrier for me to meet them before the train."

"I had wondered about some of that. I would hear the twins ask numerous times when you would be allowed to return but only them, the rest seemed fine with leaving you at your relatives." Severus sighed, the ones he thought were good weren't. While the Dark Lord was insane, he was at least honest in his dealings. He didn't condone abuse or neglect. The dark was honest in their dealings with their victims, they knew if they were going to die or not. "Second year?"

"Most of that year was because of that diary, but it started with Dobby appearing at my relatives, trying to stop me from returning. It was why we arrived in the flying car, he blocked us from entering the barrier. I know I panicked thinking I was going to be returned to my relatives and followed Ron's idea about the car. I never understood why the invisibility thing failed, when it worked fine when the twins, with Ron, got me from my relatives to bring me to the Burrow." 

"Diary? I have no idea about the car. I never understood why Arthur had it in the first place." 

"Yes, it was one of Tom's Horcruxes, Lucius dropped the book into Ginny's cauldron, he didn't know what it was. He just wanted to get rid of it." Harry explained. "I wondered why as a child in a wizarding family she didn't think it was strange that a book was writing back to her and she was missing time. I would have thought knowing the twins, she would have been wary of the diary. "

"That is strange. I do agree, I would have thought so too. The twins are very creative and have always done pranks. Do you think he knew?" 

"No idea, but I wouldn't be surprised, it wasn't until afterward that I wondered about these yearly events. Why did the book not do anything until the end of the year? Why didn't it set off any dark artifacts wards? I had the book for a very short time, I refused to speak to it, but it didn't know the time. So I am not sure why that happened." 

Severus leaned back in his chair. "He had to have known, if the book was a Horcrux, it's a dark artifact and it would have set off the warning alarms, so I conclude that he did indeed know. I wouldn't be surprised if Granger and both Weasleys were able to set it up under his directions. It would also explain him hiring that moron Lockhart." 

Harry thought for a few minutes. "The wards would have told him, so the wards would have told him about Quirrell and Moody right?"

"Yes, but with Moody, I am wondering why he never recognized the fake after being friends for more than twenty years. I rarely talked to Moody, so I wouldn't have noticed, I rarely spoke to Moody during the year either. However, he did. The wards let him know if a Death Eater enters. He knew when Lucius entered and when I left or returned."

"I am learning wards, and Hogwarts lets me experiment with her. I was going to see about speaking to Bill Weasley, but I don't want to take a chance with Dumbledore being able to gain access to his dwelling or even Molly and Arthur."

"I agree. We should go to Gringotts tomorrow." Severus said. "Maybe have Lucius meet us there."

"No, he will expect me to be there this week. He will have someone there waiting for me. He only knows about the Potter accounts, but he will expect me to go and see them regarding my options. I think he will believe you are still looking for me. You gave him your notice, so he won't be surprised to find your quarters empty."

"He would have someone there, even if it's just to confirm that you went there. The goblins aren't part of the Ministry and its neutral territory. If we go next week either early in the morning or late at night, we will have a better chance." Severus responded. "So third year, did he plan that?" He wasn't going to let Harry out of his sight. He knew Harry could take care of himself, but he still wasn't going to take a chance.

"Not so much as planned as allowed it to happen and having Granger delay us finding out information until the end of the year. I am not sure if you followed us because of Lupin forgetting his potion was part of the plan or not. Granger had a Time-Turner, she had signed up for all of the electives, so that is how we were able to save everyone from the dementors. I never understood why Dumbledore encouraged us to use the Time-Turner to go back and save everyone. She was such a rule stickler, yet when he did say something she would obey, it should have warned me something was off." 

Severus closed his eyes. "No student has ever been allowed to take all of the electives, never mind given a Time-Turner. He had to bribe someone or it was an illegal one. Using a Time-Turner is dangerous, so many things could have gone wrong." 

"When we found out, Granger said she had special permission from the Ministry. The weird part was that McGonagall knew about it, and seemed fine with it."

"Really? That doesn't sound her. She would have never allowed that to happen." 

"I don't think she did. When I did the review of my memories, I found a few things were off when it came to Poppy and her. Poppy, for example, has examined me and fixed my injuries after I returned from my relatives, but never did a thing about it." Harry told him. "I know they would never allow that to happen."

"I agree, neither of them would. Did you ask him?" 

"Yes, but got his usual run around tossed among his greater good line." Harry answered.

Severus could hear the bitterness in Harry's voice, Severus couldn't blame him for that, he was actually surprised Harry hadn't already killed them. Elementals, in general, weren't a creature you wanted to have upset at you. "Do you need to vent?"

"No, I really did that at Hogwarts to get away from them and some peace and quiet. It was also a good way to test spells without them learning what I knew. Granger and both Weasleys followed me at times, but I could get rid of them easily." 

"I would love to see some of your work." Severus answered honestly, he liked to create spells and wanted to see what Harry had created, he wanted to find out about that spell Dumbledore had mentioned. "Harry, I do owe you an apology for the way I acted with you in classes."

"It was part of his plan." Harry told him. "I do appreciate your apology and I accept it, but Severus, it's over, no need to feel any guilt." Harry gave him a slight smile as he continued speaking. "Now the last few years you know about, he couldn't hide those. Umbridge with her blood quill wasn't something I would ever want anyone else to experience." Harry touched his hand, rubbed his fingers over the scars. They were disappearing but if you looked hard, you could still see them.

"He knew about it and did nothing. I heard rumors and went to him with them, I got ignored. He told me the wards would let him know if there was a blood quill in the school and it was being used on students." Severus replied. "My snakes knew how to avoid her and used that to get in good with her." He looked at Harry. "My lessons, her quill, your nightmares and the Dark Lord's visions would have made it impossible for you to learn how to shield your mind. He had to know that."

"He did. He was relying on our conflict to prevent me from learning and allowing him to learn what Tom had planned." Harry replied. "Granger and Weasley were always asking me about visions. I knew she mentioned them to Dumbledore too."

"Is there anything he didn't do?" Severus didn't expect an answer and wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. "Your sixth and seventh year?"

"Basically Granger worked on making me find the Horcruxes, which I had already planned on doing. I knew something was off after my fifth year, but I didn't know what. It wasn't until the binds broke that I knew what was wrong." Harry told him. "I only agreed to return because of you."

"He told me, but he also said you forgave him." Severus wondered about how Dumbledore had phrased that sentence and how Harry could have forgiven him. 

"No, he asked me to forgive him, I never said I did. He actually never apologized. He just said he wanted me to stay so that I could forgive him. None of them have ever apologized." Harry informed him. "Even when he tried to force bond us, he didn't apologize. I can't even begin to tell you how many times he tried to force me to marry Ginny." Harry shuddered at that idea. Before he had found out what Ginny had been doing, he still wasn't interested. Granger and the Weasley family forced Ginny and him together. He wondered at times why they were sure he was interested in her, he certainly didn't make any effort to date her and tried to keep her from hanging on him. "You know I never wanted Ginny?"

"I wasn't sure at the time. I will tell you it made me upset seeing her hang on you. I didn't understand why at the time. I just knew I didn't like her around you." Severus looked at Harry, he could tell that Harry felt the same about Ginny. "What do you want to do Harry?"

"I want them totally destroyed. Money, name, land and anything else we can get done. I want to get creatures the same rights, I want to make sure no one is subjected to abuse or neglect. I want him out as the Headmaster." Harry said.

"Lucius will be able to help us with that. We will need control over the Wizengamot, he will know how to go about it." Severus said. 

"I agree. Severus, do we need a bonding contract?" 

"No, I don't believe we do." He watched Harry smile. As a mated pair, they matched in all ways, from magic to soul. He also knew his elf wouldn't want to be with anyone else, he also knew as a Dark Elemental, Harry wouldn't want to be with anyone else. "Harry, maybe we can spend this week just getting to know each other without anyone else around. Dumbledore doesn't know we are together, I told him I would start searching for you."

"I believe that would be a good idea." Harry smiled at him. "Kreacher has already unpacked your belongs and put them away. Dobby will make us breakfast, is there anything you want to take charge of?"

"I want to run the household, I like to cook and I want to plant a garden, one for my potion ingredients and one for cooking." Severus wasn't sure if Harry would agree.

"That is fine Severus. The household will be under your control. I have no issue with that." Harry smiled again at Severus. He wanted Severus to be himself and if he wanted to control the household, that was fine with him. "I will do the accounts and have a vault set aside for household stuff for you also. Dobby gets paid, but Winky and Kreacher didn't want to be free."

Severus relaxed a bit, he hadn't realized he had been worried about Harry wanting to control everything. He knew he was a bit of neat freak and liked things his way and was glad Harry wasn't going to be upset about his desire to control the Manor. "Severus, I will be in charge."

"I know. Harry, I know you are my dominant, I know we will have fights, I know we will have issues, but I also know you are my dominant. I want to submit, I crave it actually, it's why I went to the Dark Lord, I thought he would provide what I needed. I wasn't aware at the time I was a dark elf. I didn't find out until my twenty-first birthday."

"The day elves get their inheritance." 

"Correct. When I learned I was an elf, I researched everything, my mother died when I was fifteen, and my father was a drunk. I didn't speak to him after my mother's funeral and he died shortly before my seventeenth birthday." Severus looked up, he didn't see anything but the concern in Harry's eyes. "I found out I was a submissive, it's why I am not as tall as most elves are. Harry, I can carry children."

Harry got up and walked to the couch, he sat down next to Severus and pulled him into his arms. "I know you can." He tilted Severus' face up and looked into his eyes. "Severus I am not going to reject you because of your parents. I know you weren't treated right, as I wasn't. I want you as my mate, as my spouse, as my lover, and as my friend."

Severus leaned into Harry, hearing those words, words he had craved to hear for so long, soothed his soul. He knew Harry would keep his word. "May I sleep with you tonight?" He quietly asked.

"Yes, Severus, I would love to have you sleep in my room. It will be just sleeping." Harry felt Severus snuggle down into his arms. Harry leaned back and pulled a pillow onto his lap, he laid Severus head down on the pillow. "Do you want to talk about your mother?"

Severus turned so he could look at Harry's face, his back was on Harry's leg and his head was on the pillow. "No, I do want to ask you something."

"What?" Harry asked, running his hand through Severus' hair. 

"Can we get a cat?"

Harry laughed. "You can have whatever you want Severus."


	3. Blackout

Lucius was watching Dumbledore take his seat in the Wizengamot. The man looked slightly confused, Lucius wondered if the man had any idea what was going to happen in this session. He saw Madam Bones glance at the man in question, her face was set, he could see the determination on her face and wondered how the Wizengamot was going to react to what Madam Bones, the goblins, and even the Minister was going to do in order to bring down the demented old fool.

Lucius knew Harry and Severus were in the small alcove behind him, that was usually reserved for when the Wizengamot needed to speak but didn't want the person addressing them to leave the session. He knew Dumbledore was going to be very surprised. 

**************************Start Flashback**********************************

Lucius looked down at the weird message from Severus, again. He had heard from Draco that Severus had quit and Harry Potter had disappeared. He had spent so many hours thinking about how to fix their family image. He did appreciate the fact that Harry had helped his family get a reduced sentence, he acknowledged that he owed Harry Potter and he wasn't sure what Severus had to do with Harry Potter missing. He knew they were connected and believed the old fart most likely had Severus looking for Harry Potter, but why did he quit? 

He arranged for tea to be served for when Severus arrived. He went through his paperwork while he waited. Severus was escorted into his study. After tea was served, Lucius asked the burning question. "Why did you quit Hogwarts?"

Severus grinned. "It's all part of why I am here. What do you know of Dark Elementals?" He knew Lucius was going to enjoy what they would be speaking about.

"Dark Elementals? I never heard of them before." Lucius thought about what wasn't being said and connected the dots. "Harry Potter and you."

"I am not a Dark Elemental." Severus wasn't surprised that Lucius already knew the basic reason for his visit. Lucius didn't get to be where he was without some smarts and cunning. Lucius had escaped the Ministry twice for his association with Dark Lord and some minor issue regarding dark artifacts. 

"I know, you are a Dark Elf. I knew that the minute I smelled you when you arrived at Hogwarts. I am a Veela. Just like I smelled that Harry Potter wasn't human. I never knew what he was until now. Do you need me to make a promise or Vow before we go further?" 

"No, your word is good enough." Severus answered. "You and I have been friends for a long time. What I am going to tell you can be backed up and it's a way to take out Dumbledore."

Lucius gave Severus a genuine smile. "I find myself very interested in this endeavor." 

"You are going to really enjoy hearing what I have to say, Lucius, I know I am." Severus smirked. "Harry has an idea of how to take him out and legally."

*************************End Flashback***********************************

Madam Bones handed some parchment to Minister Fudge. Lucius knew it was a ploy and he watched as Dumbledore clearly was interested in what she was handing Minister Fudge. Minister Fudge started the session, with Percy Weasley reading the minutes from the last session. He waited for the opening of new introductions and was surprised by how well Minister Fudge could act. The man was acting clueless, instead of smug or gleeful like Lucius expected him to be. Minister Fudge pounded the gavel. "Next order of business, a new Chief Warlock is now assigned." 

Dumbledore straightened in his seat. "I am the Chief Warlock."

Minister Fudge looked down at the parchment he was holding. "According to this, you don't have any seats. Therefore, the Chief Warlock is actually Lucius Malfoy." 

"I have the proxy on the Potter, Prince, Black and the founders' seats. I was assigned custody of Harry Potter after his parents' death. I was given the Prince seats in proxy by Lord Prince until Severus Snape has a child." Dumbledore stated. "I have had the seats since James Potter's death and handled them in accordance with the family wishes." He gave them all his grandfatherly look, eyes twinkling and added a slight smile to make him look like a gentle old man.

"Illegally." Madam Bones commented from her seat, her face set. "You have also been holding Potter and Black seats since Mr. Harry Potter came of age and had the right to take charge of the seats, he was of age at eleven. His parents Wills stated he was to be emancipated at that time period. He was also declared an adult by his entry into the Triwizard Tournament. Now all of those seats, with the exception of the Prince seats are his." She passed copies of the Potters' Wills to the Wizengamot.

"The Prince seats should have been given to Severus Snape on the 23rd of September 1981, when his grandfather died. Regarding the founder seats, all of them belong to Harry Potter currently, but the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw belonged to him from birth, Hufflepuff went to him with the death of the heir on 15 of April 1985. Slytherin became his with the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle, even in his Will, Riddle willed the seats to Harry Potter. The Will, you never released, in which Tom Riddle believed he was just the heir. Now in our research, you withheld the Slytherin seats from the correct heir Tom Riddle, who was Lord Voldemort. Now the interesting part of this is that you were aware of the situation when you collected Mr. Riddle from the orphanage. The same orphanage where according to records, from Headmaster Dippet, he was abused at. The same records reflect you stopping the removal of Mr. Riddle from the abusive situation." Madam Bones waited. 

Lucius recognized what she was doing and when the whispering broke out, Madam Bones handed some parchment to one of the Unspeakables. She stood up and addressed the Wizengamot. Lucius watched her work the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. "If you read the report, being passed around, you will see also that Headmaster Dippet indicated Mr. Riddle applied for the DADA position. Headmaster Dippet also indicated that he told Mr. Riddle he would have the job in a few years and to apply again. In looking at the records, he applied again five years later. Up to this point, the DADA position had a professor for numerous years instead of yearly, until you rejected Mr. Riddle application. He went and got the experience that Headmaster Dippet told him to. When he applied again, you rejected him based off of your own personal belief of what Mr. Riddle believed. Your denial states that you decline his application because of his political views that you felt were dangerous to your students."

"I was correct in my assessment, look at what he has done." Dumbledore said. "He turned into Lord Voldemort."

Lucius heard some mumbles of "like you didn't help him." "Wonder who else, he turned dark?" Lucius liked what he was hearing. 

"There is something on this parchment about a book that was in Hogwarts Library." Lady Longbottom said. "The Soul Book of Soul Magic." Lucius didn't think they would be mentioning Horcruxes unless it was necessary. He wondered how such a light witch as her would know something so dark. 

"It is nothing." Dumbledore remarked. "The book is not in the library any longer. I had the book removed. If you look at the list of books that have been removed by me, you will see they were all dark magic books. Mr. Riddle was denied the job because I knew what he was and he fulfilled my expectation. He was dark."

"Actually, the book is very important. If you look, the book was checked out by Horace Slughorn. When we spoke to Horace Slughorn, using Veritaserum, we learned that Mr. Slughorn gave Mr. Riddle the book at your request. He admitted that the book had some compulsions and when he gave it to Mr. Riddle, he was worried about him making Horcruxes because of the book." Madam Bones said. 

Lucius sat up, as did several others at this information. He hadn't been aware of this aspect. He knew that Severus and Harry had mentioned Horcruxes, that Harry had had one in his head. He knew that if Harry or Severus had known the information regarding the book they would have told them. Harry had mentioned Slughorn telling the Dark Lord about Horcruxes, but not the book. He realized Madam Bones went back into Tom Riddle's history and researched everything about the man. Madam Bones indicated the Unspeakable to her left. The Unspeakable stepped forward and Lucius realized it was Augustus Rookwood. "Horcruxes are very dark soul magic. It's splitting the soul by the killing of a person. The soul is split in half each time it's done. The half is removed and placed in a container. Mr. Riddle split his soul seven times." He paused "when he split his soul, it caused his descent into madness and got worse with each split. We found the book in Mr. Riddle's effects. The book bore numerous notes made in Mr. Riddle's writing. We compared the writing to determine it was his own writing. Before we looked in depth at the book, we ran numerous scans on the book. We found it drenched in magic. We checked the magical signature and found Albus Dumbledore's magical signature on the book. We also, in our scans, found a large number of compulsion spells all directed at Tom Marvolo Riddle." Rookwood handed out some parchment. "As you can see, the list of compulsion spells on the book are dangerous. It's a wonder he didn't start a war sooner."

"I must object, I fail to see how digging into Mr. Riddle's past is going to help us rebuild our world. He was killed by Mr. Potter and we need to move forward." Dumbledore spoke, eyes' twinkling, his voice was laced with soft words of remorse but not guilt. "Mr. Riddle's wasn't really abused, it was just a slight exaggeration on behalf of a student who didn't care for muggles in general. He would have done anything to get away because of his hatred of them."

"As the abuse of several other students?" Madam Bones asked as she stepped forward next to Rookwood, Lucius like how they were delivering the information. "Here is a list of students that Madam Poppy Pomfrey has submitted, the list shows numerous students. Student, she and those listed, went to you, requesting assistance concerning abuse and you turned each of them away, saying it was a slight misunderstanding, or an exaggeration about the abuse, returning those students to abusive households, resulting in at least three students killing themselves, numerous ones returning to the muggle world to escape their parents and some who turned to Voldemort to get revenge. The list includes Professor Severus Snape and Harry Potter as part of those returned to their abusive situations. If you look through their files you can see the pattern of students who were to be in Slytherin house being ignored when they went to Headmaster Dumbledore concerning their abuse. Harry Potter was to be placed in Slytherin House. We know he was sorted into Gryffindor House. After giving some Veritaserum to Molly Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, we have discovered some very disturbing information."

Lucius didn't bother to read the reports that were now being passed around, he knew what they said. He was, however, surprised by the people Madam Bones had given the Veritaserum too. He knew Harry and Severus could hear what was going on. They were here for when they would decide on punishment, but Madam Bones had also mentioned they might need to confront the man also. Most of the Wizengamot was on Dumbledore's side, and they needed to make sure they had a lot of evidence on the man. Madam Bones had been ecstatic with all the evidence they had presented, they had worked with the goblins to gather more information and evidence. 

"We will address the house situation in a minute. Now regarding the abuse, you can see from the various testimonies, they were all aware of the abuse, however, I should state that Mad-Eye and Kingsley weren't aware of the degree we discovered. They believed what the Headmaster told them that the abuse of Harry Potter was just a case of slight neglect and that the blood wards that were protecting him were more important. Now, if it was a case of slight neglect it does outweigh the dangers Mr. Potter would have been in from the Death Eaters or Voldemort. The goblins looked over the wards over a number of years. They found out about the Headmaster declining to tell us where Harry Potter was living. They felt he was in danger and would go almost every year and strengthen the existing wards out of their own concern. They had gone to the Headmaster over the years, here is the list of dates, concerning the wards. The blood wards don't exist and never have, they added their own wards to keep Mr. Potter safe. In speaking to the Headwarder Silverax, he explained how the blood wards work." Madam Bones passed out more parchment. "That is the list of the dates they attended Harry Potter's residence, it also shows the dates they notified Headmaster Dumbledore, copies of the letters are attached."

Augustus Rookwood stepped forward. "According to Headwarder Silverax, blood wards, need a few key components. One of the biggest components is that there must be love in the house and the individual must consider it a home. Harry Potter didn't know love from his relatives and all of those interviewed all stated that Harry Potter considered Hogwarts his home, which means that the wards were at Hogwarts if they ever existed. When we spoke to Mr. Potter's relatives, to say he didn't know love is an understatement." He passed more parchment around. "That is the history of Mr. Potter's health. You can see the mass amounts of scars listed. You will also see he was malnourished and the biggest thing is that his eyesight could have been corrected if Headmaster Dumbledore had allowed Madam Poppy Pomfrey to do so. She could have given him the correct potion, instead, she was denied the permission to do so. Attached to the parchment is the interview with the Dursley family. When we spoke of it to the Weasley family members, Molly, Ronald and Ginerva admitted that leaving Harry blind for a reason, they wanted Harry's glasses to be used as a way for people to link Harry to James. Also, the glasses were a way to set up Severus Snape's anger towards the Potter heir, thinking that Harry Potter was a miniature version of his father James Potter." 

"Will we be able to speak any of the people you interviewed? Seeing the copies is fine, but I am sure we have a lot of questions in regards to what we are learning." Lord Nott stated. Lucius saw Nott glance at him. Lucius tilted his head, acknowledging that Nott was correct in his assumption that he knew what was going on.

"Yes, we will be filing charges on all of them, and their trials will be held starting tomorrow. We have them in a secure location." Madam Bones stated. "We didn't file any charges for fear of Headmaster Dumbledore finding out we were investigating him." Lucius saw her hid a slight smirk at being able to pull the wool over the old fool's eyes.

"We will be now addressing the house issue." Minister Fudge said. "Madam Bones, Unspeakable Rances (Rookwood's Unspeakable name), the Sorting Hat and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall have all spoken. We started to speak to them about the house issues because of the Veritaserum that was given to Molly Weasley and Rubeus Hagrid. Molly was instructed by Headmaster Dumbledore to be outside platform 9 3/4 to make sure she guided Harry Potter to the Hogwarts Express, Ronald was instructed to make sure Harry knew how bad Slytherins were. He was instructed to push that image during Harry's years at Hogwarts. He was instructed by his mother and Headmaster to make sure that Harry would select Gryffindor. I should state that as an heir of Hogwarts, Harry could have selected his house, which the Hat allowed him to do. The Hat wanted him to go into Slytherin but because Harry wanted Gryffindor he went there. When speaking to Rubeus Hagrid, he was the one to take Harry Potter to Diagon Alley, instead of a professor or Head of House. Hagrid was told by the Headmaster, that the family wasn't letting Harry answer his mail. Hagrid was told not to talk to Harry about his family or death. When we asked Molly and Ronald Weasley about it, they stated that Dumbledore selected Hagrid because he knew that Hagrid would provide Harry with that information. He would make sure that Harry heard how great Dumbledore was, how the man saved Hagrid. Hagrid was also made a professor at the start of Harry's third year, according to Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley it was to make sure that Harry was connected to Hogwarts, Dumbledore and his friends, so that they could control the situation when Sirius Black escaped. The Headmaster also hired Remus Lupin to make sure Harry felt more connected to them and not his godfather, who he didn't know."

"Did he do this with a lot of students? Change their houses?" Lady Longbottom looked a bit shattered.

"Yes, he did. The Hat explained that Severus Snape was to go to Ravenclaw, Tom Riddle was also to go to Ravenclaw, as Harry Potter was to be in Slytherin. The Hat gave us a list of those that the Headmaster changed the decision of the hat with a compulsion spell." The Minister sighed. "We will be doing a massive resorting when the new school year starts." 

"Under the Veritaserum, we also discovered the various attempts by the Headmaster and his paid people, which we will address in a bit to control Harry and test him each year. Ginerva Weasley was to keep him interested in her, including dosing him with love potions. Ronald Weasley, with Hermione Granger, was to make sure Harry did the yearly events as Dumbledore wanted, make sure he didn't study and kept dumb down. They were to encourage the strife between Professor Snape, the Slytherins, and Gryffindor. Molly was to be seen as the mother figure, make sure that Harry didn't question the yearly events and that he would pass those tests." Madam Bones stated. 

"I must object, there was no cause for anyone to be given Veritaserum or to be spoken to in the first place. All of this is illegal." Dumbledore calmly stated. 

"Mr. Dumbledore all of it was done legally. We started the investigation based on the goblins submitting their reports about your embezzlement of funds from Hogwarts accounts, stealing from a variety of students who had you listed as their magical guardian. Some of them were muggle-born who were actually from deadlines of wizards. When we spoke to the goblins, they submitted the variety of accounts, including Mr. Potter's. In Mr. Potter's vaults, we found payments going to the vaults of Molly, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin. When we spoke to them, they admitted to taking the funds and under the Veritaserum, they told us about the abuse and your grand plan. The plan for your testing, the plan was revealed when we asked why they were being paid." Madam Bones told them. 

"So from this plan it led to the other areas?" Lord Doge was a known supporter of Dumbledore and Lucius knew he would use whatever means he was capable of to get his friend off.

"Yes, actually it led to other areas, which we will also be addressing, including your involvement in the plans to set up Harry Potter to die after he defeated the Dark Lord, that was until Harry Potter discovered the truth and plans changed." Madam Bones informed the Wizengamot. 

"So Mr. Potter is the reason my name is being dragged through the mud?" Dumbledore asked. 

Lucius could see the man was going to bring up Harry's creature status. "Actually no, your name is being dragged through the mud as you say, is because the goblins came to us concerning the variety of vaults they audited and found the funds going into Albus Dumbledore's vaults. The audit was a result of the armed robbery of an empty vault that was done on the 31st of July 1991." 

"So Mr. Potter being a creature as no bearings on what is happening?" Dumbledore asked.

Madam Bones exchanged a quick look with the Minister before replying. "You know Headmaster Dumbledore for years we have put up with you controlling the Wizengamot using the fear of the return of Voldemort, it was fourteen years for that to come true. You still kept up the fear for the next few years. Now, it appears you are back to using fear to keep control. You hired a werewolf as a professor, you allowed him to attend Hogwarts, knowing he was a werewolf. We found it strange that no other dark creature was ever allowed, so now you are saying you have allowed others to attend?"

"Not knowingly." Dumbledore retorted. "I knew Remus Lupin was a good man, and he would never hurt anyone."

"Really? So when he almost killed someone during his fifth year, while he was in his werewolf form, didn't make him dangerous." Madam Bones stated. "We pulled the detention records regarding this, from what Professor McGonagall said, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter escaped punishment while Severus Snape the student who was endangered, was threatened that if he spoke about what happened, he would be expelled." 

"It wasn't like that. I had to protect Remus from a prank. Remus would have been killed for a prank by Sirius Black. I wasn't going to allow a person's life to be destroyed because of a prank." Dumbledore stated.

"So it was fine to destroy Severus Snape's life. You allowed, for the seven years, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew to terrorize Hogwarts with their pranks, most of the pranks were played upon Severus Snape. When we saw their records, we pulled the detention records for the last twenty years and compared them. We found a high number of Gryffindors were allowed to get away with numerous infractions, while Ravenclaw fared better in regards to punishment, Hufflepuff was next, and Slytherin suffered the worse." Madam Bones told them. She picked up more parchment and handed them out to others. 

Lucius was impressed, he didn't think she would have covered so much, while they had been working on gathering evidence and investigating the man, he didn't expect it to be so thorough. "I must object, these are unfounded investigations." Lord Podemore stated.

"Lord Podemore, every bit of evidence has been tied into numerous reports and all based on the goblins report. From the goblin reports, we spoke to the Weasley members who were getting the funds, their answers lead us to some of the Order members. The Order members lead us to Madam Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall was the first one we spoke to, she was able to provide us with the other information." Madam Bones said. "The Unspeakables will be passing out the copies of the evidence trails if anyone wants."

"So is this my hearing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. We called the special session for this very reason." Madam Bones passed out more reports. "The blue report is the list of abused students. The green report is the list of vaults from the goblins with all the students who didn't know they had funds in Gringotts. The red report is the students who were sorted into different houses than what they should have been in. The black report is the list of accounts that Headmaster Dumbledore has dipped his hands into that he didn't have the right to do. Money that went to buying his robes. The vaults for Hogwarts and other accounts associated with some of his titles. You are under arrest Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." 

Lucius watched the cuffs go on. As he was escorted out of the room. Minister Fudge pounded his gavel. "We will start the list of charges after lunch. Please be back here at 1 for the start."

Lucius waited until everyone was almost gone. Madam Bones and Cornelius Fudge waited for him by the door to the alcove. Madam Bones knocked on the door and it opened. Harry was standing there with Severus, they looked a bit pale but fine. Harry's first words were "how much will be released to the public?"

"None of it. It's covered by a secrecy ward. We had it cast on the door so it covered everyone as they entered." Madam Bones said. "So even if our little bug got in, she can't write about it."

"Good. How bad do you think this afternoon will be?" Severus asked.

"No new information concerning you, but we will be giving a complete list of charges, the goblins will be here also. They want to add their own charges and I believe you might find it interesting to listen to. Now I need to go and offer him a barrister."

"May we go to the Manor for lunch?" Harry asked. "I really don't want to deal with all those people staring at us."

"I already made the arrangements." Lucius knew that Harry was the dominant partner in the relationship, but Harry hated being stared at and crowds. He could understand that, based on what he heard from them and Draco concerning Harry's years. The love-hate relationship with Harry that was encouraged by the Headmaster made him sick. Madam Bones and Minister Fudge were in agreement to keep the involvement of Harry and Severus down to a minimum, and they used whatever method they could to find other ways to connect Dumbledore to his crime.


	4. Charges and Goblins

Dumbledore was escorted back into the Wizengamot Courtroom 10, Dumbledore was forced into the straight back wooden chair and chained into place. He could see Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting in similar chairs, with Doge and Podemore next them. They weren't chained, however, but clearly looked miserable. 

Behind them, he could see Hagrid, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and some of the Order members. Dumbledore glanced at each member of the Wizengamot and froze when he saw Harry Potter sitting in the Slytherin founder seat. He looked at the magical seating board and paled, but felt suddenly at ease. Harry was now in charge of his sentence and he knew the boy had already forgiven him. Dumbledore sent a reassuring smile to his cohorts. Harry had Lily's heart and he wouldn't send them to Azkaban. Harry would be too afraid to be without his family. He had worked years on making sure Harry viewed them as family.

Madam Bones stood up as everyone quieted down. "Headwarder Silverax, Head Account Manager Ironclaw and I have compiled the list of charges regarding Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The list of charges is very extensive, we have over 350 accounts of accessory to child abuse, after the fact, 12 accounts of accessory to child abuse before the fact, the list of students involved is sealed under a Secrecy Vow, the names will not leave this room. There are 1962 accounts of accessory to murder in the first, 236 in the second, 125 in the third and 426 manslaughter charges. There are 2317 accounts of embezzlement, 3259 charges of account fraud. There are 757 accounts of line theft and to be honest we stopped counting on the number of most of these charges after we reached the 10-year mark. The goblin nation has a list of their own charges, they are 526 charges of line theft, 149 illegal blood adoptions, including Mr. Harry Potter, which brings at least 3 charges of kidnapping into the accounting of the crimes."

Lucius and Harry exchanged a quick look. Severus was in the back room. Since he was a dark elf, he wasn't really allowed to attend the Wizengamot. They had already discussed with Amelia that fact that they didn't know how Harry became a Potter, but it seems they were going to find out. "I must object, the sheer number of charges is mind boggling, there is no way those figures are accurate." Mr. Richards, Dumbledore's barrister rose and stated. No one spoke in his client's defense and that worried him. He hadn't had much time to confer with his client, but Dumbledore told him all the charges were minimal. 

"They aren't, we, as I stated, stopped after ten years, we could go back over the last seventy years if you would prefer a more accurate number." Madam Bones stated. "As it is, there are still many compiling the injustice done by your client and we are in the process of letting those victims know."

Lady Longbottom rose from her seat, her vulture hat bouncing in irritation. "The charges were also only the major charges, not minor ones, considering we could have added tampering with a magical device for his own gain, child endangerment for the switching of houses and the yearly trials he put Mr. Potter through. I am sure if you wish a more accurate accounting, I and others will gladly aid Madam Bones in obtaining those figures." There were numerous voices in agreement. 

"I believe the current charges are enough." Mr. Richards stated. He leaned into his client. "You could have informed me of all of this."

"I wasn't aware they would be charging me with it." Dumbledore stated. "I only did things for the greater good."

"Poppycock." Mad-Eye stated. "You did it for one reason and one reason only, power." Mad-Eye and the rest of the Order had spent most of last night and early this morning discussing all the things they were learning. Minerva provided some very damaging information about Dumbledore to them.

Minister Fudge was enjoying himself, but he knew it he had to keep control and pounded his gavel, demanding everyone settle down. He finally had Dumbledore on the ropes and he couldn't wait to get rid of the man. At his nod, Madam Bones asked: "how do you plead Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Not guilty, I, as I have stated, was doing what I could to protect those of us from Voldemort and for the greater good."

"He wasn't even around for the first twenty years you started, he was the subject of your schemes for almost fifty years, so how does that work?" A voice rose from the back and Dumbledore froze. He saw his husband standing there. "Ah I see, you haven't forgotten about me, it has been two years since your last visit, you have been very busy I heard. I warned you about this plan."

All eyes turned and saw an elderly blond hair man standing there. Some murmurs broke out. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gellert Grindelwald-Dumbledore. The one my husband claims to have defeated in a duel in 1945. He didn't, he actually drugged me, cast a disarming charm on me, enabling him to steal my wand and tossed me into our fortress. I am surprised, however, by the numerous times you have used our slogan in here today. Our slogan we created when we were teens, you were 18, I was 16, during our first summer in Godric's Hollow together. My great-aunt can verify the facts. The same slogan you used to create Voldemort and keep control. What was that slogan, my dear?" 

"She has." Madam Bones inserted. "Copies of the transcript are available."

Dumbledore didn't reply. He looked around the courtroom. "You let one of the most dangerous Dark Lords of our times, second only to Voldemort, loose?"

"Actually, I am not loose as you say. I have these lovely bands on my wrists, but you see when Ironclaw came to speak to me and informed me what was going on, I begged to be here, to see you, to let everyone know the truth, finally. I was eager to let them know how black your soul truly is." Gellert Grindelwald was now standing in front of Dumbledore and turned to face the Wizengamot. "How you wanted and desired to the known as a Dark Lord."

Chaos erupted the courtroom. Order members were yelling at Dumbledore, Wizengamot members were yelling questions to Madam Bones, Minister Fudge and anyone else they could think of. Lucius and Harry, however, were just watching the chaos.

Once Minister Fudge got everything back under control, Gellert continued "you see, the slogan "for the greater good", was one we created when we were working on how to take over the world. Originally our plan was similar to Voldemort's. It changed at the beginning of the Muggle war, about 1938 when Hitler was at the top of his game, Albus decided that the muggles were to superior in their technology and they still are. Their weapons of mass destruction would wipe out the world, not just us. So he decided to change the plan, he wanted to go with the good guy act and amass power by being seen as a light wizard, the protector of your children and Headmaster of Hogwarts. He likes to forget the number of students he stole from Hogwarts to allow the Nazi's to experiment on, under our guidance, experiments to determine if muggle-born were from squibs or not, for the record, they are. We couldn't let the muggles know about our world, so he used muggle-born to test new spells and rituals on since the only ones who would notice they were gone would be family and well, war is hell on families. He knew Headmaster Dippet would believe everything he was told by Albus, that is who he copied for his good guy nature from, the problem was Dippet wasn't into politics." 

"What experiments?" Madam Bones didn't like this, the very idea of him allowing experiments on students made her sick.

"Yes, numerous ones, usually spellwork and rituals, it was how we learned about Horcruxes. He had two students kill someone, creating Horcruxes and then he killed the Horcruxes but only after he killed the students. It was how he knew he could bring back Voldemort when it was time. Other experiments were done on different types of creatures. He wanted all creatures classified as dark, even though they aren't. Werewolves, vampires, even elementals aren't completely dark. Their cores are just like ours, some are light, some are dark and a vast majority are grey. He pushed werewolves and the others into dark creatures in order for them to survive."

"But they are dangerous." Umbridge stammered out.

"No, they are forced to be seen that way in order to survive. Look into your history, it wasn't until almost thirty years ago that werewolves were attacking for no reason. Guess who had a hand in it? Guess who promised so much to the dark creatures and broke his promises? Giving the vampires and others the right to engage in war with us, of course, he didn't tell anyone else. It's a secret war he created to gain control. He used Voldemort to terrorize the rest of you into allowing him to keep his power." Gellert had been walking in front of the Wizengamot, looking at members, his face sincere. "All the proof is with the goblins, they removed it from my fortress."

"I believe we would be very interested in hearing more about this." Madam Bones stated. "I will speak to Head Account Manager Ironclaw in regards to these issues, I am also sure there are a few other members who would be interested in assisting in this endeavor."

There were numerous agreements, and Minister Fudge had Percy Weasley make a note of all of the names. "Now to continue, Harry Potter is one. Your Savior that Albus created, is truly one he did create. You see, Harry's the last pure Dark Elemental. Do not let the name fool you, he isn't dangerous." 

Harry exchanged a quick look with Lucius, wondering what the man was doing, he was dark, he knew it. Lucius was clearly surprised also and shook his head. 

"Harry is from the last of the two Dark Elementals. Albus had captured them as children. Raised them, well more like trained them to be obedient little slaves. When they were old enough, he tried to get them to mate, it didn't work, they refused for once. For years, he tried, then about 1977, he discovered their mates, told them if they had a child between the two of them, he wouldn't kill their mates. They held out for two years before he became pregnant. They were two males by the way. He never gave them names, just called them one and two. They died when their mates died. Can you guess who their mates were?" 

Everyone gave a surprised gasp. "No." Was heard by more than one person, Harry looked ready to faint. 

"Yes, James Potter and Lily Evan, they were never married, he did a memory charm on them and their close friends. He created the prophecy so that Voldemort would attack James and Lily. He knew he could gain control using the seats Harry would now have. He likes to talk when he visits me during his twice yearly visits, he stopped two years ago, when I reminded him that Harry would be getting his inheritance soon. He couldn't allow that to happen. He would ask my advice, usually would ignore it since I told him this plan of his would monumentally explode in his face." Gellert started laughing. "It has."

Pandemonium ensued as what Gellert's words sank into everyone's mind. Dumbledore was trying to speak, but someone had cast a Silencio on him if anyone had been looking they would have seen it was cast by Mad-Eye. "Vote, vote, vote" was soon heard around the courtroom. Minister Fudge pounded the gavel for a good ten minutes before order was restored. 

"A vote has been issued, seconded?" Lucius stated.

"Second." Lady Longbottom stated as well as a few other voices. 

"Guilty?" Lucius asked, wands were raised and Percy Weasley, Minister Fudge, and Madam Bones counted, verified the count. "Innocent?" Not a wand was raised "abstain?" Again not a wand was raised. 

"Sentence?" Madam Bones looked at Harry.

Harry rose. "One hundred years in Azkaban." He paused and could see Dumbledore relax a bit before he continued "after he serves whatever sentence the Goblin Nation selects. Of course, I should state, I have been in deep discussions with the goblins and his punishment is set."

"Indeed it is." Ironclaw spoke for the first time. "We have held our own trial. We found Mr. Dumbledore guilty. He is sentenced to three hundred years in the mines, in order to pay off his debts. A bind on his magic and his core, with a ritual that we will perform that keep him at a squib level as long as he lives. After that ritual, he will be kept in a runic collar that will prolong his life. After he serves his time in Azkaban, he will be returned to us and beheaded, thereby enabling us to obtain our collar back."

"As for Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger, since they have pleaded guilty, their punishment is they will work in the mines until their debts have been repaid, serve ten years in Azkaban after that. I do believe that Mr. Arthur Weasley would like to speak." Harry stated. 

Arthur rose, with him were the rest of the Weasley clan. "I do wish to speak. I would request permission to remove Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva from the family tree at this time, for the dishonor they had brought to our family name. I am aware I do not need permission to do it if I were to do it at home, but I want to make this public, and I also wish to issue a formal apology to House Potter, Black, Prince, and Snape for any harm my family has done."

Muriel Prewitt rose. "I would also like to remove Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva from my family for the dishonor they have brought to the family name."

"You may remove them, Mr. Weasley and Lady Prewitt." Madam Bones stated.

"I accept your apology and recognize you and your remaining family were unaware of the issues, and I still consider you family." Harry smiled at them, despite what Ron, Ginny, and Molly did, he still cared a great deal for the Weasley family.

"He's a dark creature, how does he have any rights here?" Hermione yelled. "How dare you do this!"

"Oh, shut up!" Kingsley snapped and cast a Silencio on her. "She is nothing but an annoying know it all."

Arthur held up his wand "I, Arthur Bilius Weasley, hereby remove Molly Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley from our family."

"I, William Arthur Weasley, oldest son of Arthur Bilius Weasley summon magic to grant my father and brother in name justice."

"I, Charles Fabian Weasley, second oldest of Arthur Bilius Weasley summon magic to grant my father and brother in name justice." 

"I, Percy Weldon Weasley, third eldest support and seal the summons of family magic." Everyone watched as magic stripped Molly, Ron, and Ginny of the Weasley family magic.

"I, Muriel Constance Prewitt, summon magic to remove my niece Molly Ginerva Weasley, my grandnephew Ronald Bilius Weasley and grandniece Ginerva Molly Weasley from the Prewitt family." Magic rushed forth again and removed their family magic. 

Molly, Ron, and Ginny now had ash brown hair, very pale skin and bland brown eyes, they were sagging in their seats. "Ironclaw, I believe you have some of your warriors here to escort your prisoners back to Gringott's mines?"

"Yes, Madam Bones we do. We will provide a monthly accounting of their earning." Ironclaw stated. "I will also like to mention in regards to creatures, that you should check your own family trees, as none of you would have magic if it wasn't for creatures." 

No one said a word as the goblins marched in and removed their prisoners. Harry grinned at Lucius, they had a lot of work left to do, a lot of things to fix but Dumbledore was now taken care of and that was a huge step.


End file.
